Nutty Love Stories Episode 1
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Behold! Episode 1 of the Scrat and Scratte series! Based off of Pucca Funny Love stories! These are little shorts with Scrat and Scratte in them! No talking! Just cuteness and comedy! This episode is called Photo Day! Enjoy! Please Review!


***Hi everyone! That's right! It's the start of the Nutty Love Stories starring Scrat and Scratte! With sometimes even some special guest stars such as their daughter and son named Scarrete and Scart! And even some other Ice Age Characters make special appearances! But this is mainly about Scrat and Scratte. XD These are all little shorts/episodes where no one talks, and Scrat and Scratte have their own cute, nutty and hilarious adventures together! This was based off the Pucca Funny Love Story episodes with Pucca and Garu. Only I'm making more that have to do with Scrat and Scratte, plus there are WAY more episodes for this than the Pucca ones. Well here is episode 1! Enjoy and Review please! =D***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nutty Love Stories**

**Episode 1: Photo Day!**

Out on the beautiful white blanket of snow, Scrat was standing still and smiling sweetly with a cowboy hat on his head. Scratte was holding onto a camera to take a picture of him. But she moved her hand telling him to move a little to the right. But then she squeaked in a way of saying, "Not your right, my right!"

Scrat nodded in understanding and moved to the right while squeaking as usual. Scratte moved the camera a little further back to get a better picture of him. Then she gave him a thumbs up and a cute grin. She set the camera to get ready to take a picture, and she ran over to Scrat.

Scrat looked at Scratte surprised, and Scratte just giggled and flirtatiously batted her eyelashes and him, while giving him a seductive smile. Scratte wrapped her tail around Scrat, and she softly held his hand. Causing Scrat's whole face to turn red with an anime blush sign, and his heart to beat incredibly fast. But then he smiled affectionately since Scratte was with him.

It looks like Scratte wanted to be in the picture with Scrat! She and her mate smiled for the camera, until Manny and Ellie came behind them with a bench they were carrying with their trunks. Then Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Peaches and Buck came as well, and they and Manny and Ellie stood behind Scrat and Scratte to get their pictures taken as well.

But Scrat and Scratte only grew incredibly angry and irritated when they got in the picture. It was only supposed to be just the two of them!

Scrat made his kung-fu face, and then let out a kung-fu scream and beat up everyone except for Scratte leaving them out of the picture, and only him and Scratte. The camera finally flashed and took a picture of Scratte holding up a peace sign with her claw, while kissing Scrat on the cheek.

Scrat was blushing incredibly hard on that snapshot, and smiling affectionately. Then the next picture showed Scratte lifting up Scrat in the air, and he had a hilarious face since he was screaming in fear.

Then the camera took a picture of Scrat and Scratte holding each other's hands and showing a peace sign with their other hands, while smiling at the camera.

On the next picture, Scratte held onto Scrat which caused him to look surprised in the picture. In the next snapshot, Scrat was holding onto Scratte in his arms and she held up another peace sign with her hand. Then the camera kept on flashing only to show that Scratte kissed Scrat's cheek and he fell to the ground on each second and picture that the camera took.

But then the final picture showed Scrat and Scratte kissing each other on the lips. Then it showed Scratte hanging up all of the pictures that they took of them together on their Christmas Tree. Scarrete and Scart watched their mother hang up the pictures, and when she was done they all cheered and clapped.

Scrat did the same as them, and Scratte took a bow. Then she ran over to Scrat and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile and sigh affectionately.

Scart handed Scarrete a camera, and then they both smiled as Scarrete took a picture of Scratte kissing Scrat. The picture was the final thing shown in the background, then everything faded away to end the episode.

THE END

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Pretty cute huh? Yes, this episode was based off the Pucca Funny Love Story episode, and so will episode 2. XD Episode 2 will be like another episode from Pucca Funny Love Stories. However, the whole Christmas thing was NOT in the Pucca Funny Love Story episode. I made that up myself for the cuteness! ^^ As you saw, the Ice Age gang and Scarrete and Scart were special guest stars! =D Thank you for reading everyone. Episode 2 is coming soon! I promise! But for right now, please Review and tell me what you think of the series. Okay, bye for now! =DDD***


End file.
